Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Structured light illumination, or SLI, is often used for noncontact surface scanning methods in machine vision because of its high accuracy and scalability. SLI involves projecting a structured pattern of light onto a target surface and recording the reflection of the structured light pattern from the target surface. The topology of the target surface may affects how the structured light pattern is reflected, and three-dimensional data about the target surface topology can then be extracted from the reflected structured light pattern.